


these are the lies

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Introspection, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sasha should be here, she doesn't want this, and she doesn't regret a thing. (These are all lies.)</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/73168.html">Challenge #051</a> - "truth/lies" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth (Challenge #060 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	these are the lies

**Author's Note:**

> set very ambiguously at some point soon after sasha left team b.a.d., whenever that actually was. (i have no handle on timelines with wrestling anymore, but i wrote a thing.)

This is the truth:

Sasha has her back to the wall, a bare leg hooked over Tamina’s shoulder and Tamina knelt down in front of her. Tamina holds her up easily, and – _oh_. She can make Sasha come easily, too: working her clit and dipping inside her and not even _thinking_ about stopping, just carrying on to make Sasha moan again and tangle her fingers in Tamina’s hair even harder. It’s good, and it helps her stop thinking, and she almost forgets that they’re supposed to be rivals now. Almost.

(These are the lies:

She should be here. She doesn’t want this. She doesn’t regret a thing.)

Eventually, when Sasha’s a panting, not-quite-wild mess all over again, Tamina pulls back from her, wipes her face with the back of her hand, and stands. She’s hardly paying attention to Sasha now, not even looking at her as she zips up her jeans.

“Same time during the Smackdown taping tomorrow?” Sasha asks. Her voice sounds weak when she says it. She tells herself it’s because of the orgasms. Not because she needs this, not because she has any regrets. If she tells herself that enough times, it’ll start being true. It has to.

“Maybe.” Tamina’s tone is so cool, so matter-of-fact, as if she hadn’t been trying to keep in her moans at the feeling of Sasha’s fingers inside her just minutes ago.

“How about after, then? I’m not sharing my hotel room with anyone.”

“We’ll see.” Tamina picks up her jacket from the floor and shrugs it back on. “Bye, Sasha.”

She turns to leave before Sasha can get her own farewell in. Sasha watches her go, watches the door shut behind her. She should probably get back too, to the locker room or to catering or to wherever; after all, Naomi and Tamina are probably–

_Oh_. Right. She doesn’t have teammates to answer to anymore. Even though Tamina had been in here with her, even though it’s only been a few moments since she left, Sasha had almost forgotten that.


End file.
